


Not That Bad

by Okaramitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaramitsu/pseuds/Okaramitsu
Summary: Kageyama is really the worst, and Hinata hates everything about him. As they spend more time together Hinata realizes maybe it's not all that true.





	Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to [русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6596229) by [Радужный_носочек](https://ficbook.net/authors/2220600)

The cold glare of light brown eyes burned into the back of Kageyama's head. Hinata stood several feet away frowning and intensely staring at the setter, who was facing the opposite direction and absentmindedly fidgeting with a volleyball in his hands.

How Hinata disliked him so much. From that first moment they met in his first and last official middle school volleyball match, he hated him. Kageyama was so mean and bossy, and always had that stupid scowl on his face but even when he was smiling it was still creepy. He would grab onto Hinata's hair and squeeze his head whenever he did something wrong. He was too tall to be a first year, too. Kageyama was really the worst.

Sensing the presence of someone behind him, Kageyama whipped his head around and faced the short boy. "Hey! What are you scowling at me like that for?" Kageyama demanded, returning Hinata's sharp gaze.

"I don't like you." Hinata maintained his glare and tried not to feel intimidated by being looked down upon with those piercing blue eyes.

The harsh look in Kageyama's eyes faltered for a moment before he forced it back, maybe more intimidating than before. "Then go away." He huffed and turned back around.

Surprised that he didn't pick a fight, Hinata waited a few moments to see if he would change his mind and yell at him. "Fine!" Hinata spat when he realized Kageyama wasn't going to. He, too, turned away and both boys stomped off in opposite directions.

In his frustration, Hinata was not paying attention to his surroundings and walked right into the team's much nicer setter who had just entered the gym. "Gah! Sorry!" Hinata apologized, and looked up to see kind hazel eyes looking into his. "Ah! Suga-san!" Hinata's angry facial expression quickly washed away as he beamed at his upperclassman.

Sugawara chuckled, not bothered in the slightest that he was ran into. "Hello Hinata." He greeted.

"Toss! Throw me some tosses!" The spiker requested enthusiastically, wasting no time.

"You were just talking to Kageyama, weren't you? Why didn't you ask him to toss to you?" Sugawara asked.

"I don't want tosses from him." Hinata stated simply.

Sugawara shook his head. "You two work so well together and, as much as I don't like to say it, Kageyama is probably going to become our regular setter and it would be much better for you to learn how to spike his tosses, instead of mine." Sugawara explained.

Hinata pouted. "But I don't like Kageyama." He whined.

"Why not?" The silver haired boy asked gently.

"He's so," Hinata raised his hands up to the sides of his face and splayed his fingers out like animal claws, "Grr! You know? Like he's always so frown-y and mean!" 

Sugawara laughed good-naturedly at his adorable underclassman. "Sure, Kageyama isn't always chipper like you, but there's nothing wrong with him. I've seen him try to make an effort to get along with and be nice to our teammates and to stop being egocentric like he used to be in middle school. Especially with you." 

"Me?!" Hinata exclaimed, "No way no way!" He vigorously shook his head and waved his hand back and forth, "Kageyama hates me."

"I don't know why you think that. I know you two didn't have the best first encounter, but it seems like Kageyama warmed up to you pretty fast." Sugawara said.

Hinata folded his arms and looked away with a childish pout. "Well whatever, I still don't want his tosses right now."

At this point Suga knew there was no changing Hinata's mind, at least for now. "Alright, alright. I'll toss to you a few times today, but you really should try to get along with Kageyama." Sugawara walked a few steps and bent over to pick up a near by volley ball.

"Really? Thank you Suga-san!" Hinata looked back towards him and then bounded onto the court.

~

Another volleyball practice, another chance to glare at Kageyama and mull over all the reasons he's awful. At least that's how Hinata saw it. He watched as his unfortunate teammate threw jump serve after jump serve, trying his best to prefect it. Hinata's gaze softened as he watched Kageyama's expert hands toss the ball into the air, those same hands that had set volleyballs Hinata deep down longed to spike, before jumping to send it flying forwards. As much as it pained Hinata to admit, Kageyama did have one, _only one_ , redeeming quality.

He was a genius at volleyball.

And now that they were on the same team Hinata wanted his tosses, even if he tried to convince himself he didn't need them. They always came right to him. It was great. He had gained Kageyama's trust to spike the ball and he finally had an amazing setter willing to toss to him. What could be better than that!?-

Hinata shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He knew one thing that could be better than that. If that amazing setter with the perfect tosses was anyone _but_ Kageyama.

Suddenly Kageyama turned around and Hinata realized that his eyes had been glued to him during his entire internal monologue, "Why are you staring at me again?" Kageyama asked in a surprisingly non-angry voice.

Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts and his eyes widened, feeling embarrassed at the accusation, "I-I wasn't staring! I was glaring, there's a difference!" He sputtered.

"Well, whatever it is stop it. Stop being like that." Kageyama's quieter, almost hurt voice took Hinata aback. Why wasn't he yelling at him like he normally did?

He felt weirdly guilty at the sound of it, but shouted back at Kageyama anyway. "But I don't like you! But I want you to toss to me because you're really good, and it makes me angry!" Hinata pointed accusingly at him.

Kageyama sighed. "You're so stupid." He said under his breath, but loud enough for it to reach Hinata's ears. "Do you want me to toss to you or not?" He asked in exasperation.

Hinata lowered his arm. "Fine, but only because I like volleyball. Not you." He made clear and Kageyama frowned as he gently threw a ball into Hinata's hands.

"Then come on, let's practice." He said, choosing to ignore the latter half of Hinata's sentence.

When they practiced it was fun, Hinata thought. Too much fun for being time spent with Kageyama. Whenever he looked over at Kageyama after he perfectly spiked an excellent toss he would see the setter pump his fist and his eyes would light up and he would smile a small but real smile much unlike the forced ones Hinata had seen in the past. Hinata realized maybe his actual smiles weren't so creepy after all. 

The next day they played a small 3 on 3 practice match with some of the Karasuno members, Kageyama and Hinata on the same team, of course. Hinata found that, maybe, he really enjoyed playing with Kageyama. They would high five and, although it took some encouragement from the upperclassmen, Kageyama would try to compliment Hinata on his good plays. It didn't always come out right because he wasn't used to being a team player but Hinata found that almost endearing, and hey, at least he tries, right?

Even when Hinata missed a toss, or mess up his serve, or didn't receive right, Kageyama wouldn't be nasty about it. Sure he still called him an idiot and told him to try harder but it was well meaning and that silly argument banter is what made them, _them_. And Hinata didn't hate it.

After that Hinata found it a lot easier to ask Kageyama to toss to him and they would practice everyday. All of Hinata's negative thoughts about his ex-rival slowly slipped away from him and he no longer spent his days glaring at Kageyama from across the court. Rather he would spend that time next to him and enjoy it more than he would like to admit. 

A few days later Sugawara stopped him before he left after practice ended with a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Hinata stopped and turned around at the sudden touch. "Oh, hey Suga-san. What's up?" 

Sugawara smiled at him. "It seems like you and Kageyama are getting along better these days, yes?" He asked.

"O-oh," Hinata suddenly felt himself become weirdly nervous. He hardly even realized how differently he saw Kageyama recently, it all felt so natural. "I-I guess so." He glanced at the floor.

"Do you- What do you think of him now?" Sugawara inquired. 

For whatever reason Hinata's face heated up at this, and he didn't like it. He never thought someone would ask him his opinions on Kageyama because he was not prepared to answer. He hadn't even considered it anymore. One day he hated him and a few later he suddenly didn't. That was all there was to it. "I-I don't dislike him, I guess" Hinata answered after a few moments while uncomfortably fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. 

Sugawara took note of his nervous behavior and covered up an adoring smile he felt growing on his lips with the back of his hand. "Is that all? You two seem to hang out a lot now." He pointed out.

Hinata rocked back and forth on his feet, still looking down. "I don't know. I like his tosses, and he's not that mean anymore, and when he's not forcing it his smile is.. Actually kinda c-cute but, I dunno." Hinata's face burned.

A gentle hand was supportively placed on Hinata's shoulder and he finally looked up at Sugawara. "You should tell Kageyama you don't dislike him anymore. He seemed hurt when you would say it." He told him with a kind smile.

"A-alright, I will." Sugawara's hand was lifted from Hinata's shoulder and the boy turned around to go home for the night, "See you tomorrow." He said before vanishing into the night. 

"Bye!" Sugawara called back.

The next day during practice Hinata felt flustered when he was around Kageyama. His talk with Sugawara made him realize maybe he didn't just _not dislike_ Kageyama, maybe he actually _liked_ him. But what did that even mean? He didn't know.

"Why are you spacing out, dummy?" Kageyama asked, with no bite to his words. "Are you alright?"

Hinata looked up at the boy who was just plaguing his mind with confusing questions and he snapped out of his daze. "Sorry!" He apologized loudly, "I'm fine." 

After the day passed he called out to Kageyama as he was about to leave the club room. "Kageyama wait!"

Kageyama turned around after closing the door he had just opened, he realized he wouldn't be exiting as soon as he thought. They were the only two left in the room and Hinata looked nervously at his hands as he fidgeted with them.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked. 

"I, uh." Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a red face, "I just wanted to say, y-you're not that bad."

"Huh?" Kageyama tilted his head in confusion.

Hinata felt another wave of heat flood him, "I-it's just! I used to tell you I disliked you!" He put his hands up in front of him. "I don't anymore, I don't hate you!"

A smile found it's place on Kageyama's mouth. A stupidly cute smile. It made Hinata feel weird. "..Thanks," He said blushing lightly and flickering his eyes away.

Hinata was already tired of that weird feeling Kageyama made him feel and he burst out without thinking, "Except for that! I hate that!" Hinata pointed at Kageyama's face, and Kageyama looked at him in confusion again and his smile faded, "Y-your smile! It's c-cute and it makes me feel weird and I don't like it!" Hinata stuttered, red faced.

Kageyama's eyes widened and his own blush increased. He covered his mouth with his hand. "You think.. My smile is.." He mumbled into his hand, unable to finish the sentence.

"I-I'm sorry! Why did I say that? I shouldn't have said that! Not that I don't think it's true! I just, uh.." Hinata's mouth spilled words quickly without much thought in his flustered state. He quickly opted to not speak at all, realizing the more he spoke the more things he did not want to say would come out.

After a beat of tense silence Kageyama dropped his hand from his mouth and stepped closer to Hinata. Hinata looked up at him and swallowed hard, the proximity causing his heart to hammer in his chest for reasons he was only beginning to figure out. Kageyama gently cupped Hinata's face with his hand. "Kageyama, what are you-" Hinata's words died in his throat as Kageyama tilted his head up and bent down to press their lips together. 

Half of Hinata wanted to shove Kageyama away because why would he ever want to kiss Kageyama? He hated him, well maybe not anymore, but still. It was Kageyama. But the other half of him relished in the feeling of Kageyama's warm hand on his face, and their bodies pressed up against each other, and the faint taste of sports drinks on his lips. 

It ended all to quickly for Hinata to really process what he wanted. Kageyama pulled away after only a few seconds and averted his eyes with a face dusted in red. Hinata was left sputtering and confused, "Wha- what why-" He started.

"Suga-san said I should kiss you. If I want to, I mean. And I do, so I did." Kageyama attempted to explain without letting it show in his voice how flustered he was, "..Did you hate it?"

Hinata looked up at him, bewildered, and took a few seconds to think. "I-I don't know. Do it again to make sure." Hinata was almost already sure, but he didn't want to admit that unless he was one hundred percent sure.

Kageyama brought Hinata's face back up to his own again and closed the distance a second time. It was impossible to deny any longer how much he liked it. Kageyama was so warm and his lips were so soft and Hinata could feel himself getting lost in it all.

Kageyama was the one to end it again. He let go of Hinata's face and took a step back and Hinata already missed the feeling. Kageyama looked really nervous as Hinata just stared at him. "..So?" He asked again.

Hinata brought his hands up to his lips and touched them lightly. "I-I didn't hate it." He murmured, out of breath. He actually really liked it, but he wouldn't say it. Not yet anyway.

"Good." Kageyama said and there was a brief pause before he added, "I like you."

Hinata felt heat return to his face, yet again. "I-I guess I," He started, but no, there was no guessing about it, "I like you too."


End file.
